Progression
by DixonVixen93
Summary: The sweetest of all love progresses over time. Vince/Orwell
1. Paternal

**Hey Capers! As if I don't have enough WIPs, here's a brand spanking new one! It'll be four chapters of Vince and Orwell's love progression throughout the series. This first chapter takes place after Tarot.**

**I do not own The Cape. Maybe for the holidays? Aww, oh well. More Vinwell for us!**

_**Progression: Chapter One- Paternal**_

Vince paced back and forth through his hideout, driving himself mad in anticipation. He worried for his partner to return, fully knowing that she was working undercover to get more information on Fleming. She had been gone for well over two hours, causing the vigilante to panic.

Why _hadn't _she come back yet, was she alright? If Orwell had been caught… No, Vince couldn't think like that. His partner was fine; any minute she would come barging in like usual. Everything would be _fine_, he mused to himself.

The Cape blew out a staggered breath. Trying to tell himself to calm down was like telling Orwell to stop drinking coffee. It _wasn't _possible. He just wished she would be more careful, she was in danger everyday, it seemed. Without Vince there to keep an eye on her, he could only hope for the best.

He collected himself when he heard his door open and slam shut. Vince rushed over to see his partner coming inside. "Orwell, are you alright?"

The blogger stepped forward, not bothering to look at Vince until she sat down on his worn out couch that leaned against the wall. "I'm fine," she answered before bending down to take off her heels.

The vigilante sat down next to her, taking her in with nervous eyes. "How did it go?"

A sigh drew from Orwell. "It was uneventful, really. Fleming made a speech, everyone cheered for him like they knew nothing else," a smug smirk played on the brunette's lips. "I even called him out while he was making his little speech."

"You did what? Orwell, you can't do that!" Vince called out, a bit baffled at his partner's behavior.

The brunette blogger sent a scowl his way and snorted. "And who are you to be telling me what I can and cannot do?"

"I'm a concerned friend, _that's _who I am," the Cape wheedled further, looking down at his partner with a disapproving face.

Orwell smiled lightly and pat Vince gently on the knee. "I'm okay, Vince."

The vigilante placed a hand on the back of his partner's head. "Do you _realize _what could have happened if he found out that you knew too much?"

"I can handle myself, trust me," the blogger spoke defensively. "There's no need to worry about me," she said in a much softer tone.

"We're partners, it's my job to worry about you," Vince paused to bump shoulders with her. "You worry about me, don't you?"

Orwell let out a light laugh. "That's because you tend to do stupid things." She leaned back in her seat, smiling over at her partner.

"Do I really?" the vigilante grinned lightly.

The brunette blogger gave him a pointed look. "Remember a few weeks ago when I had to _rescue _you from ARK?"

Vince sighed. He remembered that a little _too _well; it _hurt_. "Alright then, I guess you're right about that," he added sheepishly.

"Of course I'm right," Orwell bounced up on the balls of her feet, looking back at her partner once as she walked past the couch. "Since when are you acting like my father, anyway?"

The vigilante paused for a moment. He had no idea that he was acting like anyone's father- expect for Trip's, of course. Though, as she thought about it, he noted that he _had _begun to feel protective over the blogger. Almost like a father and his little girl. Vince stared back at his partner with a little grin. He did care for her, didn't he?

**So, the question remains: How will Vince/Orwell go from a paternal love to a sibling love? Stay tuned, Capers!**


	2. Sibling

**Hey all! Here's a new chapter for you! This takes place shortly after Kozmo. **

**Many thanks to IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for their lovely reviews last chapter.**

_**Progression: Chapter Two- Siblings**_

"This is all your fault, you know," Orwell began, a scowl on her face.

"I know it is, and I'm _really _sorry, Orwell," Vince responded nervously. He led his partner over to his couch, keeping her from putting pressure on her left ankle.

That much was true, unfortunately for Vince. The blogger had tripped over a pair of the vigilante's shoes, spraining her ankle.

During Orwell's twenty-four hour stay with Vince, she thought it wouldn't be so bad. The brunette hoped she would be able to work on her blogs, but she hadn't held her breath about it.

-0-

_Her day had actually started out fine. The vigilante didn't really pressure her about anything, he was just there. The two spent a lot of time joking, almost like siblings._

_-0-_

_The brunette had picked herself up from a stool by her partner's set of computers, taking a quick look back at Vince, who was starting to doze off on his bed. A smile illuminated her features as she turned around to pad over to the mini kitchen._

_However, the blogger was instantly caught off guard when she was tripped to the floor, her left ankle twisting downward._

_Vince heard his partner's cry, to which he jumped up in his bed. He found the brunette dragging her foot along with her, making her way to the kitchen._

"_Orwell, are you alright?" the Cape asked in concern. He tried not to laugh as she clearly cursed under her breath._

_The blogger narrowed her eyes at Vince. "I just tripped over your damn shoes, of course I'm not alright!"_

_He frowned back at his partner. "Hold on, let me see.."_

-0-

Orwell leaned against the arm of the couch, warily watching Vince. He bent down and gently took a hold of the brunette's leg, getting a negative reaction from her as he touched her left ankle.

"Ow Vince, that hurt! Don't touch me!" she yelped.

He jumped back slightly, startled at the blogger's tone. "What were you doing?" he asked, gently placing her leg back in his lap.

"I was getting coffee," Orwell sent a scowl over to Vince. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to put your shoes away?"

"Of course she did," the vigilante began, scooting to the end of his couch cushion.

"Where are you going?" the brunette asked quietly, trying to ignore the throbbing in her ankle.

"Well you want coffee, don't you?" Vince offered the blogger a light grin along with the question.

Orwell smiled lightly, folding her arms across her chest. "I'd appreciate it, even though I know you're sucking up."

The vigilante chuckled, quickly leaning forward to press a kiss to the brunette's temple. "It's working, isn't it?"

The blogger's face scrunched up in pain. "Don't lean forward like that, you idiot!"

Vince passed a wounded look to his partner. "I didn't even go anywhere near your foot!"

"Yes you did. When you kissed my forehead you brushed up against my ankle!" Orwell added unhappily, frowning at the throbbing that was ten times worse than before.

"I didn't mean to," the vigilante began. He felt _really _bad for causing his partner even _more _pain. He saw the eye roll that manifested from Orwell, to which he added. "You're kinda like my little sister, I have to care about you."

The brunette pushed Vince, a smirk on her face. "Yeah, you're like an annoying older brother."

"Hey, aren't the younger siblings supposed to be the annoying ones?" Vince asked, bumping shoulders with the brunette.

She stuck her tongue out at the Cape. "You're the annoying one, leaving your shoes out for someone to sprain their ankle on…"

The vigilante sighed. "Are you ever going to let me live this down?"

"What do you think, sweetie?" Orwell smirked.

Vince grinned sheepishly. "I think I better go get your coffee." He scooped the brunette into his arms, mindful of her sprained ankle. As quickly as he had her in his arms, he sat her back down on the couch, making sure to elevate her left foot.

"Thanks, Vince," the blogger replied gently. She thought it was sweet just how brotherly and protective he had gotten over her during the past few months. They really were like brother and sister.

**So, how was the chapter? Stay tuned to find out how siblings turn into best friends. **


	3. Best Friend

**Another update? I think so! This chapter takes place just after Scales.**

**Thank you: IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter!**

**Oh, and just in case you didn't know, these chapters are all connected. **

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Progression- Chapter Three: Best Friend**_

Orwell shifted her body slightly, frowning at the somewhat squishy _pillow _under her head. Though, when she picked her head up, the blogger noticed a rather embarrassing factor. That was definitely Vince's chest, and she was _definitely _drooling on him. The brunette sat up quickly, wiping at the side of her mouth with a groan; how_ perfect_! Vince would wake up with a wet spot on his t-shirt, and he would know who to blame.

The blogger didn't even want to take a nap with him! Though, just like in any other situation, he talked her into it. Orwell felt as though it would have been wrong of her to do so, but the moment she rested her head beside his, things began to change. The vigilante had been just like a best friend; they did pretty much everything together now-a-days. She couldn't think much about it without feeling sad, but her partner was becoming a little more than a best friend.

Orwell shook herself out of her thoughts and began to scoot to the edge of the vigilante's bed. She sighed, her breath turning shaky as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" came calmly from behind her.

The blogger looked over her shoulder, a smiling Vince staring back at her. "I'm fine."

The vigilante's eyebrows arched skeptively. "You sure?" He noticed that Orwell was staring down at him. As he followed her gaze, he saw the drool spot on his shirt.

"Uh, I don't know _how _that got there," Vince began, a little embarrassed that he may have drooled on himself.

The brunette let out a sigh. "I think I know…"

The Cape chuckled. "Great, Orwell, you saw me drool and you didn't wake me up?"

"No Vince," Orwell began, feeling a little blush crawl on her cheeks. "I must have fallen asleep on your chest because…" she trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"Well, at least it's not my own drool," Vince spoke, tugging at his shirt that was starting to dry. He didn't really want to say it, but the thought of having his best friend sleeping on his chest _was _kind of adorable. If only he had been awake to see it…

Orwell noticed her partner starting to look lost in thought himself. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking… "Vince? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to step out of line."

"Ah, no it's fine. I have a kid, Orwell. I'm pretty sure a little drool won't hurt," the Cape began, a light grin in place.

The blogger blushed again, averting her gaze from the vigilante's.

He grinned, trying to meet with Orwell's eyes. "Are you embarrassed over drooling?"

"Kind of," the brunette partially lied. She was also embarrassed over cuddling with a married man. Not that she would admit it of course, but she didn't _really _hate that thought.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," Vince started, wrapping an arm around the blogger's waist to give her a hug. "I think it's kind of cute."

Orwell felt her cheeks flush. "No, it's not," she began softly.

Vince grinned. "Whatever you say." He stared back at his best friend, not really realizing that his arm was still around her. Though, as soon as he noticed that his arm had been around the brunette a little _too _long, the vigilante sheepishly pulled away. If he had thought about it, Vince would be face-to-face with his crush on Orwell; he had this theories, but he just chose to ignore them.

"So…" the Cape began, taking a breath. "When's the last time you went out to get ice cream?" He had been meaning to ask her for a while, but he never had gotten around to it.

The blogger chuckled, to which her partner beamed a smile back at her. "Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course I'm serious," Vince spoke, sparing her a lighter smile.

Orwell ducked her head, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. "Sure, why not," she began with a light shrug.

-0-

Once the vigilante and blogger got to Ditmus Park, they went straight to the concession stands.

Orwell looked over at her best friend as they stood in a long line, happy to see him having a good time. He would nudge the brunette every now and then to tell a joke. The blogger just grinned at his silly jokes, blushing at how cute they were.

Vince took his partner by the crook of her arm and pulled her closer as the line began to diminish. "What kind of ice cream do you want?"

The brunette arched an eyebrow. "Why, are you buying me ice cream now?"

"Sure," the vigilante grinned. "Why not?"

Orwell fought the blush burning into her cheeks. "I'll have strawberry."

Vince nodded, to which he ordered their ice cream. "You know, I used to love coming to Ditmus Park when I was a kid. Dad would take me out to play ball during the summer, and we would always get ice cream afterwards," the vigilante added as he handed the blogger a cone of strawberry ice cream.

The blogger couldn't really remember a time where Fleming took her out to the park. She remembered dance recitals and lessons, even trips to the mall. Orwell frowned sadly and walked ahead to sit on the concrete surrounding the park's fountain.

Vince sat down on the same block as his partner, passing her a confused look. "How's the ice cream?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

The brunette looked down at her cold treat, a smile on her face as she licked at the side of it. "Mmm. It's really good."

"As long as my best friend's happy," the Cape began, a light grin in place.

Orwell smirked back, immediately going back to her cone. She had to ignore the constant flutter in her stomach.

Vince took a minute to stare back at his partner. He didn't really know what caused him to do so, but he placed a hand on the concrete behind her, almost like he was shielding her.

The brunette stared back, just as confused. "What are you staring at?"

"Well, obviously you," the vigilante began with another grin.

Orwell, meaning to avert her gaze from Vince, ducked her nose straight into her ice cream cone. The brunette turned her head away, covering her beet-red face.

The vigilante leaned on his knees to get a good look at his partner. "Blush _and _strawberryice cream? That's an adorable look for you!"

The blogger opened her mouth to protest, but just punched him in the arm playfully. "Shut up!"

Vince took the napkin that he had wrapped around his ice cream cup and dabbed Orwell's nose with a grin. Though, his grin withered as their eyes met. He stopped himself, his mind getting the best of him. To put it lightly, he had been _curious _of his feelings for the brunette. She had been like a child, then like a kid sister. Now though, what was she? Vince looked back at her, taken aback at just how pretty she was.

Orwell, now blushing even more, noticed that her partner was staring at her more than normal. "Vince, is there something wrong?"

"Huh?" the vigilante began, looking in a daze. He subconsciously drew closer to the blogger. "No, nothing's wrong, just… don't freak out, okay?"

"Why would I…?" the brunette paused, her lungs contracting as she took in a staggered breath. She noticed that Vince was now millimeters apart from her lips.

Before she could do anything about it, they were kissing. The hand that was behind Orwell was now combing through her thick hair. The kiss was a short but sweet contact that, whether they wanted to admit it or not, neither of them could forget.

Though, as they broke apart, the both of them were embarrassed; they knew it wasn't meant to be.

"I'm so sorry," Vince began with a wounded look. He sheepishly picked at his melting ice cream, averting his gaze from the blogger.

Orwell wanted to say that he didn't have to be sorry, that she wanted nothing more than his lips against hers again. The blogger let out a shaky sigh; only, that could never happen. She tried to open her mouth to respond, but no words came to her. Instead, Orwell just tucked herself into the ice cream cone that had started to seep through her fingers.

**Will Vince and Orwell just man up already and tell the truth? Stay tuned for the final chapter! **


	4. Lovers

**Hey guys! I'm happy, but a little sad, to present to you the last chapter of Progression! This takes place just after Razer. **

**Many thanks go to: IronAmerica, and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter.**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Progression- Chapter Four: Lovers**_

"Orwell, tell me what's wrong. Please," Vince began, piercing his eyes into the brunette's from where they stood in his hideout.

She refused to meet his eyes. Instead, Orwell kept her gaze in deep space. With her arms crossed defiantly against her chest, the blogger did everything in her power to keep herself from being caught in the vigilante's eyes.

"I told you, Vince, don't worry about it," Orwell murmured under her breath.

"Don't _worry_?" Vince chuckled in disbelief. "No, why would I be _worried _that my best friend tore her home to shreds?"

"It's complicated, believe me," she replied quite dejectedly.

"Then let me un-complicate it. It's my _job _to help you out," the vigilante pressed on, softening his tone slightly.

Orwell made her way towards Vince's set of computers and sat down to pull up her blogs. Why couldn't he just leave her alone already?

Vince made a disapproving groan, following his partner. "Orwell, stop ignoring me," he began, pulling up a chair next to hers.

"I'm not ignoring you," the blogger paused, typing away at the keyboard. "If I was _ignoring _you, I wouldn't be listening at all."

The vigilante gave his partner a pointed look. "I'm only trying to help, you know."

"I know," Orwell finally looked back up at the Cape. "But I don't need help."

On the inside, she knew that was a lie. The blogger still had heavy hallucinations going on, which scared her to no end. Headaches came for days, and voices soon came after that. No matter what, she refused to get help, even though she felt as though she was losing her mind…

"I think you need help, you just don't want it," Vince gently grabbed her partner's hand, threading their fingers tightly together.

"You're right, I don't want help," Orwell softened her tone as she looked down at their linked hands. The blogger tried so hard to forget about their kiss months ago, but it was impossible. It wasn't a mystery that she wanted to be with Vince. Though, she thought that maybe if she didn't let her partner in, she wouldn't have to think about their romantic tendencies. She couldn't have been more wrong…

The vigilante stared back at his partner, worried. She should know by now that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Well, I'm helping you anyway."

"There is _nothing _you can do," the brunette blogger said, warily looking up at the Cape.

Vince took Orwell by the shoulders and bored his eyes into hers. "Whatever is going on with you just _tell _me."

She tried to jerk away from the vigilante. "Don't bother."

The Cape snaked an arm around the brunette's waist, hoping to prove a point. "I _want _to help you."

"No, no you don't," the blogger shook her head violently against Vince's chest.

"Yes, I do! How can you tell me that I don't want to help you?" the vigilante paused, a wounded expression in place. "Do you not know how much I care about you?"

Orwell blinked her blurry eyes, the tears that built up finally cascading down her cheeks. "Vince, please."

Vince bent his head down to meet his lips with the brunette's. She tried to fight him off with all of her might, but it was of no use. No matter how much she pushed on his chest, the Cape wouldn't let go.

The vigilante knew it would be wrong to take advantage of the girl he loved, but this was the last resort to get her to understand that he was there for her.

Orwell pulled the collar of Vince's shirt down to her shorter level, kissing him harder than before. Her passion for him was growing to an exponential rate. She had no intentions to let it get this far, but something clicked inside of her when he crashed his lips onto hers.

Vince's head began to spin as he tightened his grip around his partner and kissed her back.

The moment their lungs compression against their chests for air was the saddest moment yet. The two leaned against each other, completely breathless.

"Was there a reason why you kissed me?" Orwell asked, taking in all the air she could.

The vigilante almost couldn't remember why. He had spent all of his energy of that kiss… "I remember exactly why," he added, threading their fingers together. "I love you," he raised their hands to kiss her fingertips. "No matter what's going on with you, I wanna know. Even if I can't help, I can at least say that I tried."

The blogger stared up at her partner, completely in utter shock. "You love me, Vince?"

"I do," he began, grinning lightly as he moved closer to her lips.

Orwell didn't have time to respond before she was indulging in another kiss. She couldn't believe it; wasn't it just a short time ago that their relationship didn't involve more than a kiss on the cheek? Now they were heavily making out in his hideout? Not that _Orwell _was complaining, though.

She clung onto the fabric of her partner's t-shirt; this was too much like a dream, the blogger thought.

Vince was her healing remedy. As long as his lips were on hers and their bodies were closing in on each other, she felt no pain. No headaches, no hallucinations, no voices.

He made her _real_.

The brunette began to spill hot tears from her eyes. It was almost an instinct for her to tug at his shirt, just as it was an instinct for Vince to peel his shirt off.

The vigilante knew what was going on. He thought about stopping when his shirt hit the floor, but he _didn't_. His partner had been there for him. Now it was his turn to be there for her.

They loved each other and that was enough, just for tonight.

**Now as we close another story, I must ask, what was your favorite chapter? Take care everyone, happy holidays!**


End file.
